Latin name of genus and species of the plant claimed: The new plant is a species of Hatioraxc3x97graeseri Barthlott ex D. Hunt.
Variety Denomination: The new plant""s varietal denomination is xe2x80x98Rioxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the Cactaceae family. The new variety is a Hatiora hybrid named xe2x80x98Rioxe2x80x99 by the inventor. The inventor is Dr. Thomas Boyle of the University of Massachusetts, residing in Amherst, Mass., a citizen of the United States.
Many members of the Cactaceae family can be forced to bloom in the Northern Hemisphere in the winter. Because they can bloom in the winter there is a large market for these varieties.
This new variety was produced by the inventor by a controlled cross. The new variety is a triploid form derived in part from the diploid Hatiora commercial cultivar xe2x80x98Evitaxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Evitaxe2x80x99 was developed by J. de Vries Potplantencultures bv, Aalsmeer, the Netherlands and released in 1983.
The inventor developed the triploid seedling from crossing a tetraploid Hatiora gaertneri clone (female parent) with the diploid Hatiora cultivar xe2x80x98Evitaxe2x80x99 (male/pollen parent). Neither parent is patented in the United States. The ploidy level of xe2x80x98Rioxe2x80x99 (triploid) was determined at the University of Massachusetts from chromosome counts of immature flower buds and root tips.
The overall red appearance of the flower is due to the generally even-toned color of its tepals.
The distinguishing characteristics of the new variety are retained by asexually reproduced, successive generations.
The new variety possesses the desirable characteristics of:
1. a strong growth habit with erect stems;
2. a xe2x80x9credxe2x80x9d colored bloom;
3. relatively large flowers;
4. a strong propensity to branch with minimal pruning; and
5. a strong resistance to fungal diseases.
Blooming flowers on the plant can last as long as two weeks at temperatures between 60 and 70 degrees Fahrenheit. Cold temperatures slow down the rate at which buds mature into flowers. Strong light is also necessary for bud development.
The new variety has asexually reproduced by the inventor and under the direction of the inventor at a commercial nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. The new variety has been asexually reproduced through three successive generations by cuttings, and it has been found that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed remain firmly fixed.
The present invention differs from its parents with respect to the following characteristics in Table 1: